Laser Beams
by CC333
Summary: His breathing starts to speed and his hands begin to shake. I can tell as I tempt him with my untamed curiosity that he is on the verge of losing control. That's when I tell myself to pull in reigns. I'd rather not die today- fluffy oneshot *Rox\Mega*


_Happy Valentines Month! Hope all of you had a great and romantic day! If you didn't, join the club. Just kidding! Or am I? *shifts eyes* This fic surprisingly has nothing to do with Valentines day, but is fluffy all the same! So sit back and enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind, although for someone willing to see it three times straight at the movie theater, I should! Oh well. **_

His green eyes are so deep. So mysterious. They make me wonder about the soul that lies behind them. They seem to try and tell a story of all the pain, suffering and abuse. A slow healing soul. They seem to draw me in. Make me want to come closer and closer to his face.

One of my hands rests upon his black-clad chest. His breathing starts to speed and his hands begin to shake. I can tell as I tempt him with my untamed curiosity that he is on the verge of losing control. That's when I tell myself to pull in reigns. I'd rather not die today.

Around us, countless red-hot laser beams shoot across the room. In the middle of this all, stand Mega and me. I'm still not sure what his motives were for the evening, but they certainly didn't involve this, because, by the look in his eyes, all that was coming out was "_I'm sorry"._

Of course, I forgive him. He's made much worse mistakes in the past. Far more worse. I've grown accustomed to trouble-shooting us through some of the worst situations, including that horrific pudding accident from last year, which I still refuse to go into detail about.

Our awkwardly close position should seem trivial at the moment. Our main goal should be thinking of ways to get out of this mess in one piece. But I suppose we were too distracted. Self-control, Roxanne. Keep it together.

Falling for an alien must be the hardest kind of falling, I decided. It's not like I can just go to the library and use my reporter skills to dig up a guide with all the answers. Despite how close Mega and I had grown since his new-outlook on life, I barely knew anything truly personal about him. Sure, I was able to wiggle the sob story of his landing and mistreatment as a child. He knows as much as his home planet as I do. He was only a small child when it had, after all, been destroyed or sucked into a black hole, or invaded. We will never be sure.

His worried face showed tell-tale signs of a battle going on in his head. Apparently, his people's and ours shared some of the same functions when it came to anatomy and mental thought processes. Yes, very much like ours indeed. I could tell he wanted to brush the hair from my face, or kiss my forehead in protection, or sweep me off my feet. But his practical thinking must have been screaming at him to stop and try and figure a way out of our predicament.

We had already tried calling for Minion, but even we could hear the loud salsa music blasting from the kitchen. He had been hooked to it ever since I brought home a few random CD's to liven up the old warehouse Mega continued to use. I had insisted on refurbishing the drafty place and with my best please-let-me-past-the-yellow-tape-mr. officer and minion's eager cheering for a new look, Mega was instantly won over.

I'd spent all morning running around making plans, buying rugs, even designed the "Man Den" Minion and Mega always said they deserved. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Apparently, the "Man Den" includes a "pop-ped" corn machine, reclining chairs, and a boatload of video games that I had already bet Mega at. I felt a rematch coming on, but something also tells me I won't be allowed in the "Men Den" either. Oh well.

I giggled at my random thoughts. He looked at me like I was crazy. I guess I could understand that. Who would laugh at a time like this?

Looking into his eyes, I noticed the worried expression that lay on his face was less intense. Maybe it was the way I was taking this all. Maybe he doesn't feel as bad for his big ol' mistake.

As far as I know, he was just really excited about the "Men Den" that he decided to make some cool lighting effects and apparently… he used the death lasers on accident. Well, I guess this is a definite lesson on paying attention.

His eyes are cute to look at anyway. I guess I don't mind that much….

A faint beeping sound is coming closer, increasing in volume. Hmm, sounds familiar. That's when a little pink floating bot arrives at the doorway. After a few seconds of examining the situation, it shook its head and pressed the large "off" button that was beside the door and out of reach to us. Then it floated away, probably to unroll more of the new rugs I had brought home.

I hadn't noticed how tense and stiff my body was until I willed it to relax. My legs gave way, but I didn't fall. Of course I didn't. He would never let that happen. He didn't the first time, so why should he now?

The silence is deafening. Almost unbearable.

Ever hear the phrase, "Actions speak louder than words?"

I'm not sure who leaned in first but, I can tell you that as we kissed for the second time ever, it felt like sparks. Fuzzy and warm, just like a human touch, rather than an alien's.

"Nothing spells home like laser beams, huh?" Mega asks as we break apart.

Of course, he didn't get an answer, just another kiss.

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to my first review, I was reminded to go over for grammar mistakes. Lol! Thank you and let me know what you think,**_


End file.
